The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Epimedium plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Epimedium ‘Magnificent’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Magnificent’.
‘Magnificent’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of an unnamed plant of E. pinnatum subsp. colchicum by the Inventor in Hantay, France in March of 2011. ‘Magnificent’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in spring of 2012.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rhizome division in Hantay, France in September of 2015 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by rhizome division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.